


REWRITTEN: Desperate Tomorrow (Lucio x Fem!Apprentice)

by edensong



Series: Lucio x Fem!Apprentice - The Court Magician [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensong/pseuds/edensong
Summary: Tomorrow finally arrives... Lucio is in charge of the Court Magician for a day, after she loses a sexy bet the night before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, and contains no smut. It is here to establish a setting for the plot.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I kind of suck at writing Count Lucio. I write him how I imagine him which may not be accurate to the actual character design. Smutty chapters have been re-written because I didn't like how they turned out.

A sliver of light peeks between your eyelids. Your body feels perfectly supported under soft, silk sheets. You open your eyes.

 

In front of you is a large window, morning sunlight peeking through. The gold edges of the window frame appear pink as they reflect walls bathed with red wallpaper. You realize where you are- Count Lucio’s bed.

 

_Holy shit._

 

The memories of last night flood you… the dinner, the bath, the aphrodisiac. You blush thinking about the feelings that tore through you only hours ago. You turn towards the far side of the bed, expecting to see the blonde man sleeping beside you. Instead, there is a bundle of fine silk clothing, with a note resting on top.

 

The curly handwriting reads, _“The Garden Fountain- 10:00_

_See you then,_

_Lucio x”_

 

You unfurl the package. It’s a dusty-rose colored, silky dress that falls just below the knee. Shockingly simple, given the extravagance of the Count’s usual choices. You look to the clock on the bedside table, which reads ‘9:00’.

 

Stretching, you sit up. As the weight shifts to the spot between your thighs, you feel a bruising soreness. You pull down the waistband of your sleeping pants, and see harsh, purple marks on either side of your hips. There are pink love-bites littering your stomach and chest.

 

You call magic to your fingers and run your hands along your bruises, effectively making them disappear in only seconds. You knew you wouldn’t survive today if you began already bruised.

 

You run a bath, begrudgingly washing off the Count’s scent. Silence fills the room as your mind wanders. What did the Count have in store for today? After last night, you weren’t sure you could fathom it… You dress in your rose-colored outfit, and head towards the garden.

 

When you arrive at the stone steps leading to lush grass, you take off your shoes. The grass tickles your toes, but it’s so dense that your feet remain clean and cushioned. Near the center of the garden is the fountain. As you walk, you’re met with the brushing sound of your feet and the swish of blowing leaves. It smells like the roses, which were evidently the Count’s favorite flowers.

 

As the fountain comes into sight through the trees, cold metal wraps around your wrist, yanking you backwards. You gasp, but relax quickly as you realize the metal is the gold of Lucio’s alchemical arm. Your back is pressed into his sculpted chest, one hand on your wrist and the other lightly circling your neck. You can’t look back to see him. You feel a quick, forced exhale blow across the back of your ear, like a nearly silent chuckle of amusement. A grainy, low purr blows warm air across your ear,

 

“Hello, Pet.”


	2. Desperate Pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio teases (Y/N), holding out on any physical affection. She worries if she'll be able to make it through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains very minimal sexual reference. More sexual tension and cute banter.

You smile, turning in the Count’s grasp to face him. He looks down his nose at you, tilting his head in unamused curiosity.

 

“Good Morning, Count.” You look up into his eyes. He looks tired, with faint dark circles forming underneath his eyes. He’s wearing his usual getup, a white suit with a red sash.

 

His eyes lazily track along your neck and collarbones, before settling on your lips for a moment. “Sleep well?” He smirked. His eyes slowly flitted back to yours. As if last night were an inside joke between the both of you. He seems more tender now than you’ve seen him before, perhaps because of the night you two shared together. 

 

His expression quickly changes, harboring sharp disappointment. His finger catches underneath your chin as he exposes your neck.

 

“I thought I would have done more damage, dove.” He sounds so nonchalant, which makes heat rise to your cheeks.

 

“You did! Uh- I healed it this morning. I figured, well, we’re gonna be in public today, Count.”

 

The corner of his mouth curls upward, “and what makes you think I want to hide you from my subjects, darling?”

 

“I… I don’t know… I figured we didn’t really establish what this is... or anything like that...not that we have to, I just didn’t want to assume.”

 

“Well dove, your lovely boss has given you the day off today, so perhaps we’ll sort that out.” A smile curls on your lips as he leads you to the edge of the fountain. There is a blanket open in the grass, with a small breakfast spread of fruit, cheese, and fresh baked goods.

 

You would have been more appreciative, but your conscious mind was preoccupied. You wanted to kiss him, but as of yet he had only given you that “so close but so far” tease. The gruff voice in your ear, the finger under your chin, the scrutiny his eyes held you under…

 

“Sit.” You snapped back to reality as the Count sat on the blanket, motioning to the space next to him. “How were your sleeping arrangements last night?”

 

You rolled your eyes, because obviously the Count already knew that answer. “They were _okay_.”

 

He scoffed. “Certainly you don’t know how to appreciate pure Hesperian silks!”

 

You laughed, “Oh no the sheets were great, the company was _so-so_.” A smile brimmed on Lucio’s lips, you could tell he was suppressing a laugh.

 

“I guess I’ll have to order them to put forth more effort, in that case.” He ripped a piece of croissant and popped it in his mouth. You stuck your fingertip into the jar of honey in front of you, before bringing your finger to your lips and sucking the honey off. Honey was your favorite, after all. (Though you were hoping this action gave Lucio a taste of his own medicine)

 

Seemingly unaffected, Lucio began to narrate one of the many adventures he had taken part in during his time as a soldier. He spoke of his conquests across miles of ocean, in another part of the world. You listened on, with light in your eyes at the glory this man could weave with only his words.

 

After some more storytelling, Lucio led you into the palace once again. This time, to your surprise, he led you to the front gate. Two armor-clad guards opened the golden gate before you, where a horse-drawn carriage awaited. The carriage was magnificent, surely built and fit only for the Count himself. You remembered that the Count rarely left the palace. This caused butterflied to tickle your chest, nervous excitement leading your feet towards the carriage door. As you settled in, your mind raced to where you could possibly be going. You were never rich, so you rarely visited the upper-class areas of Vesuvia.

 

The Count simply looked out the window while the carriage bumped along the path.

 

“Where are we going?” You asked.

 

“None of your concern, Dove. I’ll be sure to take care of you.” Goosebumps raised on your skin at the anticipation of the day ahead.

 

“Come here,” Lucio beckoned, one finger calling you to his side of the carriage. You moved across the short distance, before standing in front of the Count, between his knees. He looked up at you with that signature head-tilt, before commanding, “take your panties off.”

 

“but Luc-“

 

He stood up, towering over you at such a short distance. His fingers shot to your chin, grasping it and forcing eye-contact between you two. Your breath quickened, causing the shallow rise-and-fall of your chest. “It wasn’t a question, Dove.” His face was so close to yours you could feel his breath rushing over your skin. You nodded with the limited movement you had, and his hand fell. He returned to his seat, reclining as if he was about to watch a show.

 

You hesitated, before drawing your pink panties down your legs. You stepped out of them, before holding them up between your fingers. Lucio smirked. Your brow creased in frustration.

“What is it?”

 

“I just…”

 

“Speak dear,”

 

“I want you to kiss me, Lucio.”

 

The Count stood up again, face only centimeters from yours. His eyes settled on your lips. He moved closer, lips parting right above yours, before his low, hushed voice simply said,

_“no.”_

 

You froze, desperate for contact. Today was going to be harder than you thought if he kept this up.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theatre is private... enough... Unless Count Lucio decides he doesn't want this to be a private affair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter! Re-worked after my initial post.

The carriage clambered along its path, both you and the Count sitting in silence. After his denial of affection, you were wound tightly and a bit frustrated. Lucio sat across from you with his arms outstretched on the back of his bench. His legs were crossed, and he wore his textbook ‘unamused’ expression.

 

You quickly realized that his eyes did not leave you. The silver of his irises was piercing, his pupils the size of pinholes. You felt heat rise to your cheeks as you shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. His eyes lazily wandered across your figure,

Passing over the peaks of your hardened nipples, standing out through the fabric of your dress.

Wandering to the center line of your body,

Slipping down to the apex of your thighs…

And back up again. To your collarbones, your neck, your lips, your wide blown pupils.

You felt as if his gaze was too powerful to return.

 

He looked at you like a predator, enjoying the chase more than the catch. You knew he would bat you around until you were ready to crawl right into his jaws without a second thought.

 

You felt warms pool between your legs, frustrated and embarrassed with the ease he could melt you like wax. Pink pooled in your cheeks, and when he caught sight, his brow softened and the corner of his mouth curled. He didn’t speak, which only left you more on edge.

 

***

 

The carriage bumped to a stop. You peeked out the window. Beyond the glass was a city street brimming with extravagantly dressed wealthy people. This was not an area you were familiar with. The street was paved with tan stone, and expensive shops and restaurants lining it. The center was dressed with a beautiful fountain, a statue of Count Lucio, lined with brightly colored flowers. The door to the carriage opened and you both stepped out.

 

Your hand wrapped around Lucio’s arm, nervousness brimming on your expression because you felt out of place among these rich citizens.

 

Immediately, Lucio caught the attention of the local population. He stood tall and proud, owning the authority he had even over this nobility. You could tell he was eating up the attention, waving at the people who gathered on the streets beside you.

 

Looking around, you notice how undeniably handsome he is. There isn’t a man in sight who competes with his godlike figure and chiseled features.

 

A guard quickly approaches from a carriage that followed us, and ushers us into the nearest building. It’s a large theatre, with huge velvet curtains and marble columns. We are led to a private entrance on the side, which leads to a decently sized box-seat overlooking the stage. A performance is being prepared, and people are filtering into the seats on the lower level.

 

The guard shuts the door, leaving us in the quiet murmurs of the crowd below. We were invisible from here, facing the stage, but quite far from the ground level. Your heartbeat quickened when you realized that no one could see you up here. The only problem was; they would still be able to hear you. Part of you was hoping Lucio’s sexual desires would be put on hold. The other part of you tingled with excitement at the possibilities that lay before you. At the power Lucio had to turn the time whichever way he wished.

 

“I’m sure you haven’t experienced anything like this in your time as a street magician.” Lucio spoke, breaking the silence between you.

 

You turned to him, “I guess I haven’t. This is incredible…” You say, amazed at the extravagance of it all. You look over to the velvet viewing bench, and the table to the side of it. It was decorated with fine wines and exotic cheeses.

 

Lucio smiled. “I knew you’d like it, dove. I never disappoint.” You roll your eyes, laughing at his conceited attitude. He was the Count, and he surely knew it.

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Count.” You jest. As you turn to look back at him, you catch him removing his heavy coat. He rolls up the sleeves of his white button-up, and his nimble fingers work at the first couple buttons. Your lips part as you gaze distractedly at his hands. His human hand is strong, with a few scars across it. It’s otherwise soft and uncalloused, from the pampering he receives at the palace. His golden hand is polished and severe, with golden details. It brims with alchemical magic.

 

“Need something, dove?” He chuckles as he looks down at his buttons. You blush, and look to your toes.

 

“No, I’m fine.” You answer shyly. His eyes snap up, locking to yours. He takes two slow steps forward before he’s so close you have to crane your neck to maintain eye contact.

“ _Don’t. Lie. To. Me_.” His voice is gruff, a small pause between each word. You take a shallow breath in before he continues. “Lying to your Count is a punishable offense, you know.”

 

You feel small under his sharp gaze, him towering above you. It seemed blindingly intimate to speak with him at such a close range. Suddenly, you remember your conversation from earlier…

 

***

 

_“and what makes you think I want to hide you from my subjects, darling?”_

_“I… I don’t know… I figured we didn’t really establish what this is... or anything like that...not that we have to, I just didn’t want to assume.”_

_“Well dove, your lovely boss has given you the day off today, so perhaps we’ll sort that out.”_

***

 

You step back, “Count?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What is all this? Because, well, we didn’t really talk after our dinner last night and now I’m at this fancy opera with you and...”

 

The Count smirks. “What do you want this to be, (Y/N)?”

 

Now you were stuck. You didn’t even think about what you wanted. Your eyes traveled to his collar, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t know…”

 

“I think you do, dove.” He pressed.

 

“I would like to do this more… I think… but I’m not built to live in such extravagance, Lucio, I feel out of place.”

 

His hand moved up to cup the side of your face. He looked as if he was thinking of what to say next.

 

When the moment of silence felt too long, you interrupted, “I’m being stupid, I know this is just over a bet I lost, I understand that that’s all it is-“ Lucio leaned in and quickly muted your words with his lips. He pressed forward, parting his lips in encouragement. His tongue tickled the entrance of your mouth, before you allowed his passage inside. His fingers wrapped around the back of your neck, while his golden hand pulled your waist closer.  

 

Your breath began to quicken, kisses becoming hungry, hands grasping wherever they could find purchase.

 

As quickly as he began, Lucio pulled away his affection. He turned on his heel, and settled down into the velvet bench. He widened his legs before motioning for you to come sit between them. You approached him, and he spun you around so you sat with your back flush to his chest. He sighed near your ear, before catching your earlobe between his teeth. You closed your eyes, overwhelmed by his presence.

 

“I can have whoever I want, darling,” He moved to your other ear, “and here you are,” His fingers trailed over your collar bone lightly, “in the only place I want you.”

 

Your cheeks grew hot, realizing what he was saying. This was no simple ‘lost bet’.

 

“Spread your legs for me, pet.” He cooed. His voice was hushed in your ear, only for you to hear. You parted your legs only slightly, overwhelmed still by the weight of his words.

 

His lips find the thin skin behind your ear, and his fingers trail down to your inner thigh. He slowly guides your legs apart.

 

“Do you remember our safe word, dove?” He purrs into your neck. You nod.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Crimson.” You sound breathless.

 

“Good. Are you comfortable with this?” His fingers draw achingly slow swirls along your thigh. You trust him. He’s never given you reason not to. You nod again.

 

“I need to hear you say it, pet.”

 

“Yes.” You whimper. His fingers dance along your skin, before coming to a stop at the apex of your thighs.


	4. The Punishing, The Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and (Y/N) finish their date at the theatre... it ends up blissfully sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut. 
> 
> Some exhibitionism, then some fluff :)

His fingers slowly trace your wet folds. Along your center, around the edges, over your mound, lazily circling your clit. No rush, no objective. You gaze down, watching as he tortures you with his nonchalance.

 

You whimper when his middle finger catches friction on your clit. A chuckle bubbles from deep in Lucio’s chest.

 

“So impatient, Dove. I’m feeling like I might make you moan out loud enough for the whole theatre to hear you.” Your eyes go wide.

 

“You can’t do that! I’ll stop myself.” You scold.

 

“You think I can’t make you lose control, pet?” He hikes your knees up so your feet are planted on the bench near your bum, legs wide.

 

“You think I can’t make you scream in pleasure, even in a room full of my subjects?” He dives one golden finger into your dripping pussy. You gasp at the sudden fullness.

 

“Do you think I would mind if I fucked you right here for all of them to see?” He plunged two fingers inside you now. Your head fell back onto his shoulder, a quiet moan escaping your lips.

 

His fingers begin moving in and out of you at a steady speed, palm creating friction against your aching clit. You rock your hips forward and back, feeling his hard erection growing behind you. Your breathing quickened, and so did his fingers. He was curling them inside you now, sending sparks to your vision at the pleasure of it.

 

He quickly pushed you to stand, before guiding you over to the railing. You heard him pull the ties of his pants loose as he bent you at the hips and placed your hands on the railing. “Your hands don’t leave the railing unless I say so, understand?” You nod your head.

 

“Good girl…” He purrs. You can feel the hard tip of his cock as he runs it along your wet folds. Slowly, he pressed his hips forward, filling you to your capacity in one smooth stroke. You arch your back and exhale sharply, trying your best to keep quiet. As you look down, you see hundreds of people in the audience, watching the singers perform on stage. You flush to the tips of your ears, hoping you have the control to stay quiet.

 

Lucio withdraws his cock to the tip, before forcefully pushing it back inside you. He quickly sets a steady pace, making your breasts and your body rock towards the railing. You hear him growl as his cock sheaths back inside you.

 

You can hear a quiet smacking sound as he speeds up his pace, slamming into you from behind. He reaches around and cups your breast, flicking his fingers over your hardened nipple through the fabric. He wraps his strong hand around your neck, drawing your back to arch towards him. He leans down and whispers into your neck, “Do you want to cum here, pet? Right above all these people?” All you can do is nod enthusiastically.

 

His golden hand reaches down between your legs, rubbing quick, firm circles as his cock pumps in and out of you.

 

Quiet whimpers leave your mouth with each thrust, desperate for the release he can give you. You feel a fiery tension coil in your belly, nearing closer and closer to the breaking point. His thrusts are unforgiving, and his fingers skilled in their movements.

 

“I’m gonna cum…” You whimper.

 

His ministrations slow, “Don’t cum yet, dove.”

 

Your eyes widen in shock. You’re not sure if you can hold on any longer. You whine quietly.

 

“Hold it, pet. Not yet.” His thrusts are steady and deep, chipping away at your resolve. Suddenly his fingers return to their motion, “Cum for me, (Y/N),” You feel a fiery orgasm rip through you, just as he slams inside you one last time, spilling his hot seed deep into your pussy. Your eyes roll back, feeling the warmth of his cum and the spasm of your muscles. Your knees collapse, but he’s there to give you support.

 

You can hear him purring into your ear, “That’s it, dove. Let go of your control.” Tears well in your eyes at the pure, blinding pleasure you just experienced. You feel the Count’s human hand stroking your hair as he withdraws himself from you. You’re both out of breath, and utterly satisfied.

 

Thankfully, no one noticed your risky behavior from below.

 

Lucio sweeps you into his arms, before carrying you back to the bench you began on. He catches your gaze and the corner of his mouth turns up. You watch silently as he pulls his pants back on, and heads back to the door. He peeks his head out, and returns with a towel. You blush thinking about anyone seeing him like this; pants unlaced, no shoes, shirt crooked and rolled up at the sleeves, hair messed up. He looked beautiful like this.

 

He approached you, before kneeling in front of you and wiping the mess from between your legs. You could have used your magic to get rid of it, but the gesture was too sweet to pass up.

 

He quietly returned to his seat next to you, and draped his arm over your shoulders. He pulled you in to rest against his chest. You felt purely blissful, blessed to see so many different sides of the Count.

 

The angry,

The punishing,

The apathetic,

The tender,

The caring,

The loving.


End file.
